orgussfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Dimension Century Orguss
is 1983 anime television series produced by Studio Nue and Tokyo Movie Shinsha. It was sponsored by Big West as the second part of the Super Dimension Trilogy of space opera and mecha anime. Synopsis Today, Kei Katsuragi's only concern is the love of his life. It doesn't really matter to him that he has more than one love - after all, as a pilot for the Freedom Space Corps, he might be dead tomorrow! In the future, war has changed, and Kei is all too familiar with the horrors it can bring. Atomic, biological, and chemical weapons are all in use, but even worse than those are the dimensional weapons, ordnance capable of tearing apart even time and space! As it happens, his next mission involves one of these terrifying weapons, the latest risky gambit in the war over the space elevator on Earth. Fleeing from the warmth of his lover (and her father's gun) to the coldness of space, Kei fights to protect a team of engineers as they arm the dimensional weapon on-site. But when they get orders to pull out without detonating the bomb, Kei disobeys, unwilling to make the sacrifices of the day meaningless. His brash actions have dire consequences beyond just a big kaboom, as that explosion flings him into the future! There, Kei finds himself caught in an entirely different struggle between the militaristic Chiram and the mercantile Emaan - with himself as the prize! Will this womanizing hot shot pilot make it back to his own time, or is there something more to Kei being the "singularity" Discotek Media > SUPER DIMENSION CENTURY ORGUSS (Archived)? Episodes Comprehensive Listing of Super Dimension Century Orguss Episodes #Space/Time Collapse Characters Freedom Space Corps *Kei Katsuragi Civilians *Tina Henderson Emaan *Mimsy Laaz Mechanic Freedom Space Corps Music *Sky Hurricane Production The anime was produced by Studio Nue and Tokyo Movie Shinsha and it was animated by Tokyo Movie Shinsha and Artland. The chief director of the series was Artland's Noboru Ishiguro. Mechanical and character designs were done by Studio Nue members Kazutaka Miyatake and Haruhiko Mikimoto respectively. The music was composed by Kentaroh Haneda with the opening and ending themes being performed by Casey Rankin, an American singer who emigrated to Japan. Most of the aforementioned staff worked on the previous installment in Big West's Super Dimension Trilogy, Super Dimension Fortress Macross which ended airing on MBS about a month prior to Super Dimension Century Orguss, therefore the staff included cameos of the titular mecha of this series during during the last few episodes of Super Dimension Fortress Macross and also included cameos of Macross characters in Super Dimension Century Orguss. Release The series originally aired on Mainichi Broadcasting System. In North America, Animaze dubbed the first 17 episodes of the anime which US Renditons licensed and distributed on VHS during the 1990s. On April 16, 2007, ImaginAsian Entertainment announced that they had acquired the rights to three classic anime from Tokyo Movie Shinsha; Nobody's Boy Remi, Cat's Eye and Super Dimension Century Orguss. The DVD's from ImaginAsian were manufactured to order using technology from TitleMatch Entertainment Group, which uses CSS encryption and region coding on DVD-R media.mAll the source material was digitally restored, as seen on the Japanese region 2 DVD releases. The release was done in 8 volumes, with between 4 and 7 episodes per volume. The first volume cost $12.99 and comes in an inch-thick keepcase that can hold all eight discs. Subsequent volumes, released monthly, came in a Tyvec sleeve and cost $9.99. Once each series was complete, it was made available as a complete collection. The initial retail of the DVDs were only available directly from ImaginAsian, they were not be available from other first-hand retail outlets as it was to be a limited pilot program. As well as giving DVD releases for each series, ImaginAsian would air the three anime on a their television channel, iaTV on a Monday to Friday block beginning June 5, 2007.Broadcast and DVD Release of Orguss, Nobody's Boy Remi and Cat's Eye coming from ImaginAsianSuper Dimension Century Orguss began airing on Monday June 11, 2007. The first 17 episodes aired with the dub and episodes afterwards aired in their original Japanese audio with subtitles. On June 16, 2014, Discotek Media announced that they had acquired the license for the anime and that they would release all 35 episodes of the series on DVD with Japanese audio and English subtitles, the first 17 episodes would also have an Engish audio option.Discotek Media on Facebook The preliminary cover art was shown on social media on June 2, 2015 and the launch date was predicted to be late August.Discotek Media on Facebook On July 28, 2015, Discotek Media showed the trailer of their release for the first time at Otakon 2015.Orguss TV Series Trailer from Otakon 2015 They also uploaded it to their Facebook page on the same day. Gallery References Category:Super Dimension Century Orguss